The present invention relates to an exercise device for enhancing muscle memory and strength. In a variety of sports and other athletic endeavors, one important aspect is learning a skill in such a manner that the skill may be repeated with great effectiveness. Thus, for example, in playing the game of lacrosse, a player who wishes to shoot the ball by throwing it from the crosse of his or her stick needs to learn a shooting technique that is repeatable. Some shots are taken underhanded, side-armed, three quarter style or overhanded. In each case, the muscles are employed in a repeatable manner. Thus, for example, when a player wishes to shoot the ball overhanded, the player positions himself or herself in a particular body position and then moves the lacrosse stick in a manner perfecting the shot. That manner of shooting must be repeatable in a precise manner in order to ensure proper speed and accuracy of the shot.
As a player works to perfect a variety of shots, the goal should be to create a muscle memory such that during a game the player does not have to think about all of the different techniques that come into play in taking a shot. Rather, the player should be able to play the game and “instinctively” take the shot that is required under the circumstances encountered to best facilitate scoring a goal. We say “instinctively,” because through the teachings of the present invention, the techniques learned and the muscle memory obtained are employed without having to think about them. The shots are taken and the player naturally, through creation of muscle memory, repeats the techniques that have been practiced and learned.
The teachings of the present invention are applicable not only to lacrosse but to other sports in which an implement is used in striking or projecting a ball, puck or other projectile. These include but are not limited to ice hockey, field hockey, badminton, bowling, golf, weightlifting, football, frisbie throwing, table tennis, physical therapy exercises, tennis, basketball, baseball, and other sports and endeavors.
A need has developed for an invention which enhances the ability of an athlete to create muscle memory facilitating playing of a variety of sports with great skill and accuracy. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.
TRX Lacrosse is marketing a training device in which an elastic cord is affixed at one end to a post, wall, or fence, and an elongated stick is affixed to its other end. A user may grasp the stick and manipulate it against the restoring force of the elastic cord to perform exercises. This product may be viewed on the Internet at the following address: http://www.trxtraining.com/products/trx-rip-trainer-basic-kit. The present invention markedly differs from the teachings of this product because the elastic cord emanates from an attachment on a vest or harness worn by the user and the elastic cord is guided on the vest or harness by loops or rings which constrain the orientation of the elastic cord with respect to the user. As a result, the present invention enables the user to gain muscle memory for a variety of motions in a manner impossible to accomplish with the TRX device.